<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Seguro en tus brazos by bravewhenfearful</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27236137">Seguro en tus brazos</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravewhenfearful/pseuds/bravewhenfearful'>bravewhenfearful</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Arcana (Visual Novel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Consensual Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Lactation Kink, Mommy Kink, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Other, Sex, Strap-Ons, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:22:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,739</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27236137</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravewhenfearful/pseuds/bravewhenfearful</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nadia tuvo un día ocupado y ahora solo quiere ver a su joven amante y cuidar de él</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nadia Satrinava/Original trans Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliasIsMyWaifu/gifts">EliasIsMyWaifu</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nadia estaba cansada. Horas tras horas de reuniones y después visitas  a la ciudad. Todos los trabajos estaban en marcha y parecía que las obras se realizarían en tiempo y forma. Sabía que después de éste proyecto no descansaría hasta ejecutar el siguiente y el siguiente. Deseaba lo mejor para su pueblo. Pero en ocasiones como ésta noche se sentía particularmente estresada.</p><p>Necesitaba paz. Necesitaba de su muchacho. </p><p>Caminó a sus aposentos y cuando estuvo ahí se preparó para su baño nocturno. Se desnudó. Al suelo cayeron pieza por pieza las delicadas ropas. Sus joyas depositadas en la mesa donde estaba su joyero . Un regalo de belleza y detalles finísimos. La condesa sonrió. Había sido un regalo de su pequeño.</p><p>Cómo deseaba estar con él. Arroparlo y desearle buenas noches. Que se durmiese en su regazo después de llenarlo de amor. Pero primero debía limpiarse. Podría descansar una vez que estuviese en sus aposentos secretos. </p><p>Una noche hacía un tiempo había logrado  crear un portal mágico hacia su isla. Su refugio personal. Desde entonces había decorado y cambiado las cosas a placer para acomodar sus gustos y por que no decirlo, acomodar los de su joven amante. El no se lo habría pedido. Era muy tímido en relación a pedir cosas para sí mismo, a pesar de su energética y alegre personalidad. Era humilde y honesto. Eso era lo que más amaba en él.</p><p>Se sumergió en las aguas cálidas de su baño privado por unos minutos y procedió a lavarse. Puso especial cuidado en su cabello largo. Sonrió pensando en como le gustaba  a su pequeño  quedarse dormido oliendolo.</p><p>Cuando terminó  se secó y vistió en una bata cómoda. Una bata de bellos colores púrpuras y turquezas. Le recordó el color de las ropas del joven la primera vez que lo vió. Pensó en los hermosos e intrincados tatuajes que adornaban la pálida piel..</p><p>Había sido un año atras, en las cocinas de palacio. Había decidido que se le antojaba un postre de helado de lavanda limón  y quería encargarlo a las cocinas para después compartir la cena con su querida amiga Portia, pues también era de su agrado.</p><p>Estando ahí notó con curiosidad la presencia de un joven de menor estatura. Era el nuevo ayudante probablemente. </p><p>Su cabello era rojizo y brillante, ondulado en hermosos y voluminosos rizos alborotados. Sus ojos de un color cálido que le recordaba el otoño. Su piel blanca colmada de hermosas pecas de variados tamaños y tonos. Vestía ropas limpias, pero se notaba su exesivo uso. El joven la miró de reojo y se ruborizó. Desvío la mirada y continuó con su faena.</p><p>Nadia solo necesitó de esos breves y efímeros segundos para saber que lo quería para sí.  Apartir de entonces noche tras noche  le llevaba la cena a sus aposentos. Explícitamente pidió que fuese el joven ayudante.</p><p>En el presente se concentró para abrir la puerta mágica que la llevaría a la isla. Segundos después estaba de pie sobre el piso de sus más decretos aposentos. Sus ojos se abrieron y vió a su joven amante entre las sabanas suaves y cálidas de la cama que compartían. Nadia sonrió.</p><p>Caminó hasta la cama y se metió entre las sábanas. Llamó suavemente por su nombre al joven.</p><p>-"Oskar..".</p><p>El muchacho apoyó su cabeza en la pierna de la mujer. Nadia  se sentó apoyada su espalda en el espaldar de la cama. Cruzó las piernas en posición de loto. La cabeza del joven descansaba en su muslo. Sus dedos delicados acariciaron los  rizos del joven, quien cerró los ojos al placer del masaje y suspiró contento.</p><p>-"Mami..".</p><p>Una de las manos del joven estaba cerca de su rostro. Nadia frunció el ceño. Había una quemadura rojiza en la muñeca del muchacho. Lo tomó por la muñeca con rapidez y la llevó cerca de su rostro para examinarlo. Oskar aspiró de sorpresa ante la brusquedad del movimiento y se sentó de rodillas.</p><p>La condesa Satrinava estaba molesta. Se notaba en su semblante y con una voz dura le  regañó.</p><p>-"Debes tener más cuidado. Si te sigues lastimando la calidad de tu desempeño bajará..Debes poner mas atención. Tus manos son tu herramienta de trabajo!".</p><p>Oskar bajó la mirada así también su rostro. Nadia suspiró y con dos  dedos levantó el rostro del joven, tocando su barbilla. Sonrió comprensiva.</p><p>Su mano dejó la barbilla del joven aprendiz de cocina para tomar la muñeca lastimada. La llevó a sus labios y besó tiernamente alrededor de la quemadura. Oskar se ruborizó.</p><p>-"Ven aquí , querido muchacho. ".</p><p>Nadia daba palmaditas sobre su regazo. El joven se acomodó de modo de su mejilla descanzaba sobre el pecho de la condesa. Suspiró. Nadia abrió su bata descubriendo sus generosos pechos. Oskar acarició con su mejilla uno de ellos. La mujer sonrió y lo tomó por la mejilla para guiarlo.</p><p>Quería hacer que se relajara. Su día en las cocinas de palacio debía haber sido agotador y estresante. La condesa de Vesuvia solo queria cuidar de él.</p><p>El joven abrió la boca y se prendió de uno de sus pezones. Empezó a lamer y succionar suavemente. La acción lo relajaba en gran medida. La otra mano del muchacho subió y empezó a acariciar la aureola del otro seno, jugando de vez en cuando con el pezón, mientras mamaba. Nadia suspiró de placer.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Después de unos minutos, Oskar abrió los ojos y soltó el enrojecido pezón para  moverse hacia el que aún no tenía la atención de su boca. Nadia lo ayudó a acomodarse. Aún acariciaba sus rizos y sus mejillas, mientras el joven se prendía de su pecho.</p><p>La condesa empezaba a exitarse demasiado. Susurró después de un par de minutos.</p><p>-"Basta.. Ahora debes ser bueno y dejar que mamá tenga un poco de tí, pequeño.".</p><p>Oskar soltó el pezón y jadeando asintió. Nadia besó al jiven tiernamente, despacio y sin prisas. Dominando con su lengua cada uno de los espacios de su boca. Oskar suspiró en el beso. Tan extasiado que parecía derretirse ante las atenciones de la condesa. Después de unos momentos Nadia se separó un poco, sólo para susurrar rozando los labios del joven.</p><p>-"Estás listo para mí?..".</p><p>El joven  asintió con los ojos aún cerrados. Se acostó en el centro de la cama. Estaba completamente desnudo. Su pequeño miembro humedecía las cobijas que lo cubrían de la cintura hasta abajo.</p><p>-"Si..mami..".</p><p>Nadia se levantó de la cama.</p><p>-"Buen chico."</p><p>Descubrió totalmente el cuerpo pálido y delgado , cubierto de seductoras  pecas. Su sexo brillaba ante la luz tenue..estaba muy húmedo. Nadia se inclinó y besó suavemente los delicados labios. Oskar aspiró  por la sorpresa y deseo.</p><p>Fue a la cómoda que estaba a un lado de la cama y sacó una caja mediana. La caja estaba adornada de pedrería y al abrirla se podía observar un strap-on de delicada artesanía sobre un almohadón de seda fina. Se quitó la bata que cayó al suelo y se puso el artículo. Tomó una botella de líquido traslúcido y lubricó el miembro de cristalino y traslúcido material. Le gustaba por que podía ver el interior de Oskar, mientras lo empezaba a penetrar.</p><p>Volvió al lado de Oskar que ahora respiraba agitadamente. Tenía los ojos cerrados y su miembro rojo erecto en espectativa. Nadia sonrió a su timidez. Se colocó sobre él y besó su frente.</p><p>Las manos morenas de la mujer recorrieron brevemente la piel del joven. Desde sus hombros bajando por el estómago definido y vientre bajo, donde acarició el miembro del joven con dos dedos. Oskar gimió.</p><p>La condesa le susurró al oído seductoramente.</p><p>-"Esta noche.. terminarás sin ser tocado.. terminarás solo por mí.. dentro de tí..".</p><p>El joven gimió necesitado nuevamente y abrió los ojos. Nadia descendió para besarlo. Se besaron tiernamente durante un momento. Las manos del joven se aferraban a las sábanas. Nadia interrumpió el beso.</p><p>Levantó las piernas del joven por debajo de sus rodillas y se posicionó. La cabeza brillante y lubricada del miembro artificial entraba lentamente por la entrada del joven. Oskar cerró los ojos a la sensación y gimió. Nadia continuó lentamente hasta que su strap-on conectó con la piel de los muslos del muchacho.</p><p>Oskar gimió y sus manos se alzaron. La mujer las tomó entre las suyas. Sus dedos se entrelazaron. Nadia las apoyó a ambos lados de la cabeza del joven, mientras empezaba su asalto con la primer y dulce embestida.</p><p>El joven inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, dejando al descubierto su largo y tentador cuello. Nadia lo penetró un par de veces más y se inclinó para besar la pálida columna una vez. Luego regresó a su posición y empezó a penetrarlo una y otra vez acelerando sus movimientos al ritmo de los gemidos del joven.</p><p>Los grandes pechos de la condesa se balanceaban con cada embestida poderosa. Oskar se lamió los labios y duplicó.</p><p>-"Mami..por favor..".</p><p>La condesa se inclinó y ofreció su abundante busto al joven. Dejó de moverse por un par de minutos mientras el muchacho succionaba con entusiasmo cada seno y los lamía . Nadia se separó y empezó a penetrarlo con más fuerza. El joven gritó un poco.</p><p>La mujer apretaba las manos entrelazadas de ambos. Luego cambió el ángulo de las embestidas y Oskar aspiró de sorpresa. Nadia sonrió triunfante. Había dado con el punto más sensible en su interior..su punto G..</p><p>El joven jadeaba ruidosamente y sus piernas rodearon las caderas de la mujer mayor. Nadia lo penetraba con fuerza rozando deliciosamente su delicado interior. </p><p>Sudor bajaba por las sienes de la morena. El joven respiraba irregularmente, alternando entre gemidos dulces y aspiraciones necesitadas. Nadia soltó su mano y levantó una de su piernas para penetrarlo más profundamente.</p><p>Oskar gritó al llegar al clímax.  Nadia continuó hasta que el joven gemía de hipersensibilidad. Ella estaba cerca. El delicioso roce del miembro traslúcido,  atado a sus caderas, sobre su sexo la llevó al borde del orgasmo.</p><p>Gruñó con una ultima embestida y terminó. Jadeaba y su cabello estaba alborotado y se pegaba a su espalda. Oskar la miraba jadeante. Era la mujer más  fuerte, valiente, justa y hermosa sobre la faz de la tierra.</p><p>Nadia se inclinó. Oskar gimió al sentir  el miembro en su sensible interior.  Cerró sus ojos. Los labios de la condesa despositaron un suave beso sobre los suyos.</p><p>Oskar cayó en un profundo sueño con el recuerdo efímero de unos dedos acariciando sus rizos.</p><p><br/>
                                         FIN</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>